


Coffee

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Barry wakes up Iris.





	Coffee

Iris had never been a morning person. In her idea of a perfect world, nobody would be expected to wake up before 10 AM. Barry used to be like her, but being a speedster made sleep less of a necessity. He could get by on just a few hours and usually rose before the sun. 

Today, Iris was especially cozy in bed. The mattress felt like cloud and her dreams tempted her to ignore the real world. But, she had a job to get to. If she didn't get up soon, she was going to be late and Scott was not as lenient on tardiness as Captain Singh. 

Barry shook her shoulder. "Iris, it's time to wake up."

She didn't budge. 

"Iris," Barry repeated. He sat on the edge of bed and kissed her cheek. "You have to be a work in half an hour. Even with me running you there, that doesn't leave a lot of time for you to get ready."

Iris buried her face deeper in the pillow, pretending not to hear him. 

"Iris!"

Annoyed that Barry wasn't giving up, she groaned softly in response. He pulled her over onto her back, forcing her to look up at him instead of into the pillow.

Iris batted her eyelashes and patted the space next to her. "Why don't you join me instead?"

Barry bit his lip. "You know I'd like to. But, I don't want you to get fired."

"I won't, just give me a few more minutes."

"Nope. You gotta get up now."

"One more minute?" Iris pleaded. 

Barry shook his head. "Come on." 

He hooked his arms under hers and pulled her out of bed. When he released her, instead of standing up, Iris flopped over back onto the bed. She crawled under the blankets and held on tight to them. 

"Iris!" Barry insisted.

She pulled the blanket over her head, as if it would shield her from his wake up call. 

Barry sighed. She wasn't making this easy. Time to pull out the big guns. "I made you coffee." He told her.

Iris opened one eye, enticed, but kept the blanket over head. "French press?"

"Yes. I made you a latte, with cinnamon."

"And whipped cream?" Iris inquired.

"Yes, extra whipped cream."

Iris flung the blanket off of her and jumped out of bed. "Why didn't you lead with that?"


End file.
